


Snightcaps

by LTRisBACK



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Nap Time, Other, little coils of snek, sleeping on heads, sleepy snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LTRisBACK/pseuds/LTRisBACK
Summary: Sleepy snabies choose some odd places to nap, but they especially like their fathers' heads.  Two different naps, on two different days, on two different heads.  A snake nightcap.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 76
Collections: Wiggleverse





	Snightcaps

**Author's Note:**

> AceOmens strikes again. I hope you enjoy my little bit of silly cuteness, thanks for reading!

Aziraphale slipped through the door of the bookshop, fully expecting that the bell would not sound to announce his arrival - so it didn’t. He carefully flicked the lock on again from inside, then slipped towards the backroom, arms laden with packages. 

He needed to be quiet, because he and Crowley had timed this shopping trip to align with naptime so he could sneak the presents in without the children seeing them. He moved quickly to put them where they wouldn’t be found. While their small family wasn’t going to celebrate ‘Christmas’, he and Crowley still wanted to give them gifts. They were planning to celebrate a mix of holiday traditions through the ages, Aziraphale supposed, as much as you could celebrate any festival with five tiny snake children. 

Once the presents were tucked away, he snuck through the shop to check on Crowley and the children. When he finally caught sight of them he stopped, face creasing in an adoring smile. Crowley was curled up in snake form, head at the very top of the pile of coils. On top of that large, flat head was a muddled mess of tiny noodles, their impossible eyelids closed and tongues occasionally flipping out as they smelled something in their sleep. Aziraphale sank down onto one of his deceptively comfortable chairs, propped his chin in his hands, and watched his family sleep. This, right here, this was what they saved the world for. 

Crowley made his way wearily up to the shop door, shoulders slumped. He was exhausted, worn out in body and mind. He was finally home, though, and he couldn’t wait to see Aziraphale and the children. 

He clicked the shop door open, and let it lock again behind him as he made his way into the dim depths. He walked into the backroom, but it was empty. He made his way out and back, not even able to muster the energy to call out. He was glad he hadn’t when he rounded the shelves that concealed the little corner where the terrarium and the heat lamp suspended above the sofa were situated. 

Aziraphale was settled back on the sofa, a book in his hands, and his blonde hair twined with five little black, white and red bodies. Crowley stopped, leaning against the shelf, and took in the whole scene. The spawn were clearly sleeping, their scales glittering from among Aziraphale’s curly blonde locks. After a moment’s thought, Crowley transformed, sinking to the floor in an exhausted heap. He honestly felt like he was dragging himself as he crossed the last few floorboards, then stretched up to heave himself onto the couch. 

Aziraphale smiled down at him and shifted the book, and Crowley slid into his lap, arranging coil after coil on top of his angel. 

“I’m glad you’re home, love. The children will be very happy to see you,” Aziraphale whispered, and Crowley sleepily raised his head to press his snout to the angel’s lips, tongue flicking out momentarily. Aziraphale gave him a gentle peck, and Crowley sank back down, falling asleep even before his head was tucked into his scales. The last thing he saw was a tiny tongue flickering right next to Aziraphale’s ear before he fell asleep dreaming of gardens filled with tiny, happy snakelets and a single, beaming angel. 

  
  



End file.
